Satellite radio operators are providing digital radio broadcast services covering the entire continental United States. These services offer approximately 100 channels that include music, news, sports, talk and data channels. Digital radio may also be available in the near future from conventional analog radio broadcasters that will provide a terrestrial based system using signals co-located in the AM and FM bands. Satellite radios typically use a quadrifilar type antenna that needs to have direct exposure to a signal transmitted from a satellite.
Cellular phones are ubiquitous in practically every developed nation. In the continuing effort of merging and consolidating differing technologies, several manufacturers are contemplating combining satellite radios and cellular phones in an integrated product. Proposals fail to contemplate efficient use of the resources that might be commonly used by both products.